


runaway

by smilerjoseph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gay, Ladybug - Freeform, M/M, chatnoir - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilerjoseph/pseuds/smilerjoseph
Summary: a runaway orphan by the name of y/n goes to paris to start life. he finds an acceptance letter on the ground in the park belonging to a famous fencer who's never shown his face named jonas k william. y/n sees this as a chance to get into the school and start a career. along the way he meets new people, like marionette and adrien! but will he get caught? nobody knows the real y/n, they just know the skillful classy jonas.





	1. Chapter 1

y/n l/n

he was always a nice person   
but he was never treated fairly.

in the orphanage people would make fun of him for his love of music, fencing, and the night. they thought he was weird and "shouldn't be treated so special" by the so called 'workers' there. 

yes y/n was sometimes let out at night, but just to sit in the field. the staff felt bad for the bullying he got, he had no friends there. 

he'd been in the orphanage for 12 years now. he had made friends with a girl named June, she ended up being adopted a few months later. 

y/n realized that everything he comes to love ends up being taken away from him. he started getting tired of it. 

nights after nights of planning he asked to be let out in the field one last time. he had recently gotten his privileges of being allowed outside at night taken, thanks to his fellow orphans. 

of course they agreed, but only this last time. 

while outside he went to a hole in the fence he had created a while back (and hidden) he left the orphanage leaving his things behind and began working for people. 

years later he was now 15 and had the money for a ticket to paris and some extra money after. he was always fond of paris, the art, the food, the views, and the language. 

he had been trying to learn french, he was fairly good now. now a week after his purchase he got on a plane to paris, the city of love. 

he slept fairly well on the plane, all those hours of staying up working for money really takes your energy. 

the hardest part of all of this was probably trying to exit the airport, french words flew threw his ears and he only understood some sentences. 

he had no luggage but a small backpack he brought on the plane so he made his way out. 

20 minutes of walking around paris he found a small park with a fountain. he decided to camp there, there's some benches near some trees so if he just sat under a tree with a book out or something anyone who found him would think he just fell asleep. 

he was just walking around when he tripped and fell into dirt. clothes now dirty, along with his face, too bad the fountain was empty he could've at least gotten it off his face. 

the day went by really slow. his h/c locks getting moved in front of his eye from the wind. he gently moved the strand of hair from his eye and saw an envelope on the ground. 

he guessed someone dropped it nearby and the wind picked it up. 

he set down his book and gently stood up, walking over to the white envelope. 

he picked it up and examined it, a white envelope with a gold sticker keeping it closed that said "Françoise Dupont High School" along the sides. it had a small building in the middle of it, probably the school. 

it was mailed to a person by the name of "Jonas k William" he knew that name, he heard of him in a magazine he saw at the shop he worked in. they sold many copies, jonas is a famous fencer in france. he'd gone to worldwide tournaments and has never shown his face. 

his parents always spoke for him, so his voice wasn't revealed either. he was like a robot. 

y/n walked back to his place under the tree and contemplated wether he should open it or not. 

of course he opened it. 

it contained a long letter telling him how happy they are that he's joining them and a list of the supplies he'll need, along with another paper showing his schedule. 

it was a bad idea, but it was his only chance. Jonas is famous he'll probably get into some other school or something. 

y/n grabbed his things and walked into a store to get his supplies. walking through aisles and grabbing things he'd need, doing his best to steal some so that he'd be able to afford food. 

his mind kept telling him he'd get caught, that he was being dumb, but he continued.

he hid things in his clothes which was a school outfit from the orphanage. 

he never got new clothes, yes he had his work clothes that the worker gave him, but his school ones meant more to him. 

it was a white button up with a green tie and a plain blue blazer on top, with some blue shorts. yes lots of blue. but it was a darker blue so it made him look more formal. he had some black socks and brown worn out shoes with it. 

when he first got the outfit it was a few sizes too big, but he liked it. now that he's grown it fits perfectly. he's recently learned a few things and will be able to fit it to him and sew it. 

anyways, y/n had collected his items and walked to the counter. he gently placed some supplies on the counter along with the money. 

the cashier rung him up and took the money, "you sure that's it?" 

y/n nodded, thankful he could even understand. 

"Ce qui est dans votre blazer?"

y/n looked at the worker questioningly, "Je suis encore à apprendre le français."

(i'm still learning french)

"what's in the blazer?" the worker translated. 

y/n looked down to see the pack of pencils poking out a bit. 

he looked up worried, "i really need it for school.. i don't have the money i-i'm so sorry"he reached in his pocket and placed down coins. 

the cashier looks at the sad boys face, bagging it all up, "let me see the rest of it."

y/n set it all on the counter and she bagged it up, handing it to him. 

"here." she handed him €20, "you can't really buy much with US money anyways."

"you sure?"

"there's a bakery nearby here too, get yourself fed you look hungry."

he smiled at her and left the store, he went to the park and set the supplies in his bag, not bothering to unbox them since he only started next monday, it's only thursday after all. 

after a short walk he found the bakery, upon walking inside he was greeted with fresh smells of bread and sugar. 

"Bonjour! comment puis-je aider?"

"i- uhm"

"oh sorry! i'm marionette! how can i help?"

y/n pointed at a croissant and smiled. 

"alright that'll be €11"

y/n handed her the money, "hey how'd you get the mud on your face?" she smiled, trying to make conversation while her parents got the croissant ready. 

"i fell, speaking of that, uh would i be able to use your shower? if it's okay. i cant really go home right now, the waters not working."

"yeah of course, well i'll ask!"

"thank you! it means a lot"

"anything to help! when did you get in paris?"

"not too long. i'm jonas by the way."

her father walked out of the kitchen and set down a box with a warm croissant inside. 

"Peut-il prendre une douche?"

the man looked at y/n and smiled kindly, noting how small the boy looked. 

"bien sûr, obtenir de lui des vêtements"

marionette looked at y/n and smiled, "i'll show you where the shower is."

y/n followed mari and she got him some clothes, pretty glad she's so into fashion. he was given a little suit to wear she said she was still finishing up some parts of the design telling him how it "isn't as bad as it looks" y/n of course reassured her and let her know it looked great. 

after the shower y/n's clothes went into the washer, and he hung out with mari. 

she showed him her room, decorated in pink and photos of a boy. 

"who's he?"

"oh- oh he- he's uh my crush."

"he's got some looks" y/n laughed, mari smiled and looked at the photo lovingly. "yep."

long story short y/n was now staying the night, of course he was sleeping on the couch not far from maris room. 

she found out he 'is' jonas, of course she freaked out realizing that he's going to her school soon. telling him about "how exited adrien will be" and "he'll think i'm so cool! a famous fencer is my friend! we- we're friends right?"

y/n just laughed at her reaction and agreed to being friends. 

almost all night she helped him with his french, he claimed that he was rusty from not talking much and going to america for so many tournaments. 

they had long conversations about the school and it's fencing program, sometimes spoke in french to each other. 

soon enough y/n passed out and mari left to go to bed. 

1521 words

all french was copied from an online translator sorry if it's not right!


	2. jonas k william

y/n wakes up to marionette telling him breakfast is done, they both sat at the table together and ate. jonas here was doing his best to act classy like he's been told jonas is like from mari, videos mari showed him claiming "i loved it when you did this-" of course he had a few laughs here and there because from what mari told/showed him, jonas seems like a normal kid with a passion, but with parents that took too much control. when mari said she had to go to school y/n offered to walk her and then come back and help out with the bakery while she's gone. on their way y/n took in the views that paris had to offer, upon arrival a girl in glasses walked over and greeted mari. "Hey! Qui est votre ami?" which y/n quickly translated to "hey! who's your friend?" he spoke up, "i'm jonas, jonas william" surprised by his own french words he smiled. "the jonas william?" a blonde walked over, a guy following him. y/n made eye contact with said blonde, his green eyes giving him a soft feeling. a soft feeling? what.. no no- y/n what's wrong with you- "yeah! he's the fence- i mean fencer, dude, guy?" alya gave mari a sympathetic look. "yeah i am, heh.." "you're- you're amazing!" the blondes compliment made y/n smile, taking in his appearance he realized he was adrien. "you're adrien right? the model guy! i've seem quite a few magazines and ads." of course marionette told and showed him everything about adrien. she was drooling. but y/n wanted to make him feel special. mari took note of that and decided to carry on with it. "yeah he told me that he loves your work!" y/n smiled, "you guys must be nino and alya then? mari showed me some photos of you guys." "how long have you guys been friends?" "not too long, but she's great! anyways, i start here monday! but for now i'm gonna be helping around at maris bakery! i'll see you guys around?" y/n waved and walked off, a giant smile on adriens face. it was screaming with "i'm actually freaking the hell out in my head right now but you don't need to know that." ———————————— mari walked into the bakery to see y/n at the counter with some flour on his face and apron, handing a customer their food. mari walked behind the counter and greeted y/n, "how'd the flour get there?" "i- i had some trouble." mari laughed and y/n took off the apron. "hey could i possibly practice some fencing at the school?" "they have a class right now, but i guess." "alright, could you show me?" "oh! yeah of course let me put my things away." when y/n was in the orphanage a worker named diana would always help him get special privileges. he was allowed 1 hour of fencing each day which meant he couldn't go outside to play, he learned quite a lot and continued to do fencing since he left the orphanage. he'd practice on his own mostly and sometimes get advice from his bosses daughter lucy, which y/n had grown to be very close with. the reason behind why diana showered him with love & support, but not the other children was because she had a son. her son looked a lot like y/n and sometimes acted like him, sadly he died around the age 10 from an illness, but his spirit seemed to live on through y/ns personality & looks. "ready?" y/n looked at the pig tailed girl and smiled, "well of course." "the flour on your face says otherwise." y/n rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin, wiping it off. "let's go!" ———————— y/n quickly put on the outfit, after speaking to the coach about practicing. the coach went on to say "hey didn't you want to stop fencing? didn't you say something about it being too much and you weren't as good anymore?" y/n simply said "i've grown to love it." y/n walked out with his helmet covering his face, earning weird looks like "who's this?" from others. "ah! yes kids, this is jonas! jonas k william, the famous fencer! he's joining our school monday and he wanted to see the program." "wait really" "woah!" "okay he's lying.." y/n simply waved and walked up to adrien. "battle?" y/n said, earning a smirk from adrien and him lowering his helmet. "awe! adrien good luck!" the fight went on for quite some time actually, years of work can really help. he's had a few close calls but y/n was determined to be just like jonas, well besides the whole thing about him planning to give up on his dream. finally y/n won, sweaty, tired, and really happy, he hugged adrien. after pulling away he just gave him a thumbs up. he gently pulled up his mask, trying to not let everyone see and said "you're almost better then me." the coach went on to thank him and then y/n and mari left, y/n so very proud of himself talked about it and demonstrated parts. "it was so close! like when i went to hit him and he sneakily-" "okay okay calm down! do you always react like this after a tournament?" "it's hard not to, i mean fencings my dream. a simple win just makes you feel like you've defeated some villain." mari laughed and they continued to walk. "so.. why's paris been so quiet lately?" "i don't know there usually akumas every day." "akumas?" "how longs it been since you've been in paris?" "a good amount." "the villains, purple butterflies." y/n just looked confused. "purple butterflies possess anyone who is in any negative mood, it gives this guy hawkmoth power over them. he uses them for evil and gives them super powers." "wow, how do you guys stop it?" "ladybug and chat noir do! the heroes. they have powers too but they're not evil." "i need to stop traveling so much." we both smiled and walked. now the akumas had calmed because mr. agreste was on a business trip in london. yes he left his home. it was an important thing for his business and he had no choice, but he'd be back soon. 1074 words


	3. first day

monday

"you ready?" mari asked the obviously worried y/n. 

"yeah! o-of course."

"okay, so since we have almost every class together it'll be easier to show you around,, oh- adrien- hey- boy?"

"hey mari, hey jonas!" 

"hello model boy." y/n isn't very good at social interaction,, he smiled at the boy & did finger guns. 

adrien chuckled, "what are your classes?"

"oh! i uh, here." he handed over the schedule,, looking away only to see mari obviously scared. 

y/n put a hand on her shoulder and sent her a warm smile to let her know that she's gonna be fine. 

mari did a small smile back and adrien began to speak. 

"oh,, we have five classes together."

"ooh cool,, uh where's nino and alya?"

"alya is right here!"  
"and me dudes."

the three turned to see the couple walking over. 

"where were you-" 

"mari come on!"

"adrienn dude hurry up"

alya grabbed maris arm and pulled her inside the school, nino following. 

"are they usually like that?"

"i wish i could say no." adrien smiled, "let's get going before we're late."

the two boys chatted and finally entered the classroom. 

"ah, you must be jonas."

y/n nodded, "yep,, and you're miss bustier?"

"indeed! you can take a seat next to nathaniel. nathaniel please raise your hand."

y/n looked towards the class to see a hand go up, slowly walking over & taking a seat next to the red head. 

"okay class, that is jonas william! he is joining our-"

"wait! the jonas william?" a blonde stood up, eyeing y/n. 

y/n nodded, "yeah,, uhm."

"well then, we'll get along fine. you of course already know who i am."

y/n gently stood, "actually i don't know who you are."

she gasped, "what? well you probably just forgot! i'm the mayors daughter, chloe bourgeois!"

"nice to meet you chloe."

she huffed and sat down, y/n taking a seat too. 

"now class, please don't start treating him differently just because he's famous,,"

y/n felt relieved to hear that, he really doesnt want to try to perfect jonas' signature.

"now let's get on with this, everyone get in pairs-"

———————————

first day of school and y/n already had a project. 

he was paired up with adrien, seeing as adrien had a good understanding of the subject. 

"okay, i can talk to nathalie about setting up some times for us to work on it."

"alright.." y/n doodled on his blank paper, spacing out. 

"jonas?"

y/n looked at the blonde,, "hmm?"

"you've been doodling for a while."

"oh sorry."

"it's alright, you draw pretty well."

he looked down at the paper, seeing his small scribbles had turned into a pretty small drawing of chat noir. 

"you like chair noir?"

"y-yeah, he doesn't seem to get much attention."

"yeah i know, but he is pretty cool."

y/n smiled, "i mainly just love the puns."

that earned a heartfelt laugh from adrien. 

"alright so,," he set down his phone, " i was told that you're free to come over for the next three days, if we still need to work she's said it'll be at your place."

"yeah, alright that sounds good."

the bell rang and they left the class.

•••••••

"bye mari!"

the male waved at her and entered adriens car. 

they just had small talk on the way to the mansion, not really anything too interesting to speak about. 

upon entering the home y/n was filled with clean,  
new home smells. 

'okay i get it you're rich..' he mumbled.

"we have the place to ourselves, my father and nathalie are in a business trip. it's just us and my body guard."

y/n ignored the blonde and walked straight  
up to the painting of what looked like adriens mother. 

i mean the features of her just shouted agreste. 

"who's that?"

"oh, that's my mom.. she's beautiful."

"yeah, she is."

"what're your parents like?"

"oh uhm, not sure."

"what do you mean?"

"w-well we don't talk unless it's business related so i don't know what they're like."

'great going y/n'

"yeah, that's how me and my dad are."

"where's your room?"

the blonde started walking towards a door, that soon revealed the blondes giant room. 

"jesus! this is huge!"

"you don't have a room like this?"

"oh i, i guess it's sort of like this.. but i'm staying with marionette right now."

"oh, why?" he set down his bag, taking out supplies.

"uh my parents and i don't get along, so i guess i'm sort of on a vacation."

adrien chuckled, "i'd love that."

they began working, slowly warming up to each other. 

••••  
(maybe an hour later)

"how do you get your hair to be so fluffy?" adrien reached a hand out, gently messing with the boys hair. 

"i-it's natural i guess."

his heart started beating faster and his face felt hot. 

adrien pulled his hand away and smiled, "mines always messy."

"how? your hair is really nice."

'nice? really y/n?'

adrien chuckled and kept speaking.

y/n couldn't keep his eyes off him, was he-

no, 'it's just cause he's famous! i mean im hanging out with a famous person and i'm apparently his idol. that's all' 

although while y/n was trying to make sense of it, he missed half of what adrien had said. 

"jonas? hey- j-jonas?" adrien tilted his head, looking like a confused puppy. 

'was i staring-'

"I UH- SORRY" y/n looked down, face burning red. 

"are you feeling okay? you look a bit.. red."

"yeah, yeah i'm okay! how about we work on this tomorrow? i just need some rest.."

"oh, okay, i'll get my bodyguard to drive you-"

"no, no it's okay!! i can walk!"

"are you sure? you seem sick."

"NO! well maybe? kind of? ugh! i'll be okay! i swear!"

adrien, shocked by the amount the boy was speaking, let it go and accompanied him to the gate. 

"i'll see you tomorrow-" y/n waved and ran off, leaving adrien extremely confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is cringe
> 
> HEH
> 
> if it is please tell me how i can fix it:)


	4. a bit of.. shopping

"god y/n what are you doing?" the boy panted, trying to catch his breath from all the running. 

"jonnnassss??? ooohmygoddd!"

y/n froze, 'chloe?'

he stood up straight and looked at the female. 

"uh, hi?"

"god you really need better clothes, how about we go shopping?? jagged stones staying at my daddy's hotel, his pet alligator chewed a brand new pair of shoes! so i'm going shopping anyways."

y/n seriously couldn't understand how she can talk so much.

"it's okay-"

"alright come oonnn! you look like a small fragile school boy, let's get something more... edgy? maybe cute.. hmm. we'll see! SABRINA."

"y-yes chloe?"

"start figuring out what outfit would look good on him."

sabrina started typing on her tablet, obviously scared of making chloe angry. 

"you really don't have to.."

"hah! you're famous and think it's okay to walk around in such old filthy clothing? jeesh! come on. i'll teach you a thing or two about fashion." she then grabbed onto y/n'a arm and escorted him to the store, all while he thought of an excuse to run away. 

"sabrina! what outfits good?"

"w-well he'd be best in casual attire-"

"he's famous you dimwit!"

"i know- but he's just an average guy there's nothing really to him-"

"ugh! i hate that it's true. so plain.."

••••

y/n stood in the dressing room after chloe dragged him around and chose clothes for him.

he had outfit number 1;   
white shirt  
black jeans  
basic white shoes  
and a black hat  
(chosen by chloe)  
outfit number 2;  
black shorts   
f/c hoodie   
and the same white shoes  
(chosen by y/n)

there were a few other options but y/n had to get it through to chloe that he didn't need a bunch of  
clothes, and said 'i'm rich remember? if i need anything else i'll go to my parents.'

in which chloe responded, 'ugh! you're right! why am i buying you this crap anyways! you could totally buy more fancy stuff then this! so not  
fair!'

but y/n said, 'it's okay! how about we just go shopping anyways? it's,, fun right?' and chloe smiled and continued to shop.

in the end he walked out with both outfits, and a humiliating runway scene..

flashback-  
"okay! twirl."

"what?"

"did i stutter genius? i said twirl!"

y/n slowly twirled, "hmm, sabrina! grab that bracelet over there!"

"oh- this one?"

"no, no the black one."

y/n put on a plain black rope type bracelet, "i like it! next outfit!"

*next outfit*

chloe instantly grabbed y/n scanning his arms, legs, and fixing his hair. 

"if we just-"

"wh-what are you doing?!"

"i'm cuffing your jeans dummy!"

"why?"

"it looks better? duh, stop being so ridiculous just because i'm by your legs!"

"i wasn't-"

"i know exactly what you thought!"

"chloe- people are look-"

"shut it sabrina! he's being a perv!"

"no i'm-"

"ugh whatever!"

flashback over-

•••

"i'm- i'm back.."

"jonas?"

"hey mari."

"you went shopping?"

"i left adriens a bit early and ran into chloe. she kept going on an on about how i need to dress better, then she took me out to eat.. sorry  
i'm so late."

"wait- are you friends with chloe?"

"no- no way! none of my excuses worked."

mari laughed and grabbed the shopping bags, "alright well it's 10 so-"

"ITS WHAT."

"t-ten?"

"i was gone for- but it was just-"

"chloe is really time consuming huh.." mari laughed sympathetically.

y/n removed his brown shoes, stretching his body, now only realizing the immense pain he was in from the walking. 

mari walked to the couch y/n laid on, "you sure you're okay jonas?"

"not really, i mean my feet feel like i ran a marathon."

mari turned on the tv and left to grab some snacks, the two hung out and watched shows for a few hours till mari fell asleep on y/n's shoulder. 

'right, i was just overthinking it earlier.. i mean adriens a dude..'

grabbing a blanket and slowly covering himself and mari up, he leaned on her and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is meant to be more of me just messing around, it doesn’t really change the story much. 
> 
> thank you!


	5. she’s beautiful

‘marinette! jonas! wake up!’ a small groan escapes the (h/c) haired boys mouth as his eyes open, slowly adjusting to the brightness. his head slowly lifted off of the girl next to him, and marinette begins to wake too. ‘hurry or you’ll be late for school!’ after hearing that marinette runs up the stairs and screams ‘WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME EARLIER!’ ‘okay class, we seem to have finished a bit early so go ahead and get your partner and continue to work on your project!’ y/n slowly got up from his seat and sat next to adrien. ‘oh so i.. i couldn’t sleep last night and ended up working on the project a bit, i hope you don’t mind.’ ‘it’s alright, let’s just start.’ ‘and then we need to- hold on it’s over there-‘ adrien leaned across the table to y/ns side,, his face fairly close. ‘y-you could just ask me to grab it-‘ y/n reached his hand out for the paper adrien was after, their hands accidentally touched. both of their faces turning extremely red. ‘oh- haha sorry i guess i could’ve just asked, sorry.’ adrien slowly removed his hand, sending chills down y/ns spine. ‘a-are you okay jonas?’ ‘huh, yeah! yeah i’m fine sorry.’ adrien looked at the boy in confusion too innocent to realize what he just did a bell rings and the smell of pastries fill the air. ‘oh god you’re back! your father and i have to go pick up some stuff we won’t be long! just look after the bakery for us!’ before the two could answer the adults had grabbed their things and left. now in the bakery making food & taking orders y/n sat covered in flour. ‘AHH IM SO SORRY! OH GOD IM SO CLUMSY!!!’ ‘c-calm down mari, im okay’ y/n chuckled, wiping flour off his face. ‘but jonas! oh god it’s everywhere, go take a shower!’ marinette began dragging y/n towards the bathroom although he kept refusing. ‘mari! im okay!’ hé laughed, gently smacking her with his flour covered hand, leaving a handprint of flour on her face. ‘you- i- jonas!!’ y/n just laughed even more, and the fight began. they were laughing and hitting each other with flower, until they heard the bell ring. signaling someone had entered the bakery. ‘oh, uh hi!’ y/n said, wiping flour away and catching his breathe. mari stood in aw and embarrassment, ‘h-hi adrien.’ adrien looked jealous, he was glaring daggers at marinette, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a while! i couldn’t get myself to write lately so i ended up taking a break


End file.
